Hildegard von Krone
Hilde '''for short is a character from the ''Soul Calibur ''series of video games. Her full name is '''Hildegard Von Krone. She is a soldier from some type of german army, she often mentions the name Wolfkrone as she makes her enemies bow before the flag. She uses a sharp poined spear to break an enemies guard and for all sorts of powerful, but complex attacks. She is voiced by Yuko Kaida (Japanese) and Julie Ann Taylor (English) in both original and alternate timelines. Personality Hilde is the steadfast princess of the kingdom of Wolfkrone. Unlike most characters in the series, she is not interested in obtaining the cursed sword Soul Edge, rather she wishes to destroy it, similar to Siegfried Schtauffen (the former host for the cursed sword). She is shown to be quite merciful to opponents she takes pity on, and will spare those she deems redeemable. History Soulcalibur IV In her initial appearance, Hilde's kingdom declares war on Ostrinsburg Castle (the headquarters of Nightmare). She goes on a mission to track down and eliminate Nightmare and destroy Soul Edge. She travels to Ostrinsburg, but finds no sign of Nightmare, so she travels towards a lone spire in the middle of a barren wasteland, where she confronts the Azure Knight on the roof and battles him. Although Nightmare has the initial advantage, Hilde eventually outsmarts him, and makes a comeback. Ultimately, it is Hilde who prevails. While the last of her strength to shatter Soul Edge, killing Nightmare. Upon the Azure Knight's death, Siegfried appears and confronts the princess with a remorseful look, revealing that the rumor that he was once the Azure Knight are true, and states that she has the right the execute him for his crimes. Hilde prepares to finish Siegfried off, but refuses to by intentionally landing her lance away from the knight. She then honorably forgives the knight for his sins, and smiles proudly. Soulcalibur V 17 years after Siegfried killed Nightmare (and thus contradicting Hilde's story from the previous game), Hilde is now 35 years old, and now a member of Siegfried's group known as the Schwarzwind. She still dawns a pair of armor resembling her old set from the previous game, albeit with the Schwarzwind's logo instead of her kingdom's seal. The flag on her lance however remains unchanged. Hilde plays no role in the quest line, although when fighting Siegfried in Arcade mode, she will express reassurance in her friendship with Siegfried and have a "friendly" sparring with him. Soulcalibur VI Hilde does not make an official appearance in this game (as it is set in an alternate timeline; however, she is mentioned in the Libra of Souls campaign by a group of her kingdom's soldiers after the Libra of Souls Protagonist after they defeat them. They will mention that she is about to launch a counteroffensive against Ostriensburg, similar to the original timeline. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Soul Calibur Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Knights Category:Anime Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Aristocrats Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Amazons Category:Egalitarian